Let's Be Friends
Let's Be Friends is the 39th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of Be A Friend, On The Move and A New Friend. Plot Jeff helps Danny to Friends but Jill did she said, we have so much fun, but we can do it! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Stephen * Jeff * Danny * Jill * Kim * Curtis * Linda * Hannah * Maria * Ashley * Alissa * Kristen * Emily * Chip * Keesha * Robert * Clarie * Miss Etta Kette﻿ * Scooter McNutty * Booker T. Bookworm Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Great Day! # It's a Beautiful Day! # Let's Play Together? # Why? # Welcome to Our Treehouse! # The Videotape Song # Listen to the Mockingbird! # You Can Count on Me! # The Song of The Watching a Movie # Mr Knickerbocker # The More We Get Together # Games # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes # Friendship Song # Busy Busy # Love Your Neighbor # Get Along little Doggies # Turkey in the Straw # Oh Susanna! # Marie's Wedding # Anything You Can Do? # I Put A Smile On # We're All Friends # The Goodbye Songs # I Love You Trivia * Stephen wears the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a long hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair, * Linda wears the same clothes from A Sunny, Snowy Day!. And a little long hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from Let's Play School. And a two hairstyles. * Maria wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a little long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hair-style. * Alissa wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from What a World We Share. And a hairstyle. * Emily wears the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a long hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a pony tail. * Robert wears the same clothes from You Are Special. And a short hair. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two pony tail. * When two boys say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". * When Curtis say "Barney!" after Barney and Danny and Robert are here, the sound clip is taken from "Books Are Fun!". * When the Child Kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!". the sound clip is taken from "A Different Kind of Mystery". * During " Games" Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Movement". * During "I Put a Smile On". Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids vocal was taken from "A Package of Friendship". * During "Listen to the Mockingbird!". Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". * During "Welcome to Our Treehouse!" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Big Surprise". * During "I Love You", Stephen, Curtis, Emily, Chip, Kristen, Maria, Ashley, Alissa, Robert and Jeff are in Barney's right, while Claire, Keesha, Danny, Linda, Kim, Hannah and Jill are on Barney's left. * Jill is the next child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights and shuts the door. * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Good, Clean Fun". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Good Job!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Brushing Up on Teeth". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Come on Over to Barney's House". * The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney in Outer Space". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Snack Time!". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Count Me In!". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Five Kinds of Fun!".